Transformers: End Game
by Warzonebeta
Summary: Two powerful Decepticons arrive on Earth to lend a hand in the invasion. Now the stakes are higher as the body count rises, can the Autobots and humans rise to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, Warzone is mine however.*

(NOTE: takes place in the G1/Movie verse. Also Warzone's alt mode is a hybridization of two submarine classes.)

-(PERFECTION, NEVADA)-

Warzone glared at the idiot who had disabled his lower body "You realize when I regain use of my legs I will kill you dead…" He snarled "I thought you were a pacifist 'Zone" Overlord sneered while trying to pull himself out of the other Decepticons lower back "Pacifism and general disinterest in war are completely different slag for brains" He grabbed Overlord and yanked him out of his spinal area "Well if you had coordinated our landing better…oh look its our favorite pile of slag" the dual-former gagged as Starscream landed near them. "My fellow Decepticons I…oh dear Primus not you two" the SiC groaned as the two other cons stood up "…you have a hole in you" Starscream pointed at the massive hole in Warzone, then millions of little machines poured out of Warzone's body and filled the hole "What hole?".

_Subject: Overlord SCANNING…_

_ALT: Land Mode; G6 Howitzer…Air Mode; DH.98 Mosquito._

The large dual-former shifted into his two alt modes, then reformed into his robot mode.

_Subject: Warzone SCANNING…_

_ALT: Typhoon class Submarine…Charlie class Submarine…Hybrid._

The gigantic machine flexed his massive arms.

"Well are you ready to go" Starscream growled "Yeah sludge-for-brains" Warzone snickered.

-(DECEPTICON HQ, MARS)-

_Subject: Megatron SCANNING…_

_ALT: SSPH 1 Primus._

"Humph, as much as I prefer my Cybertronian mode this one will serve its purpose" the warlord turned and grinned "Warzone, Overlord its been ages" the two 'Cons bowed "Its a pleasure my lord" Warzone nodded at his leader. "Its good you came, I already have the perfect assignment for my two favorite heavy hitters. You see Prime and some of his more powerful soldiers are on a business trip to the United Nations leaving two of his most important bases…defenseless" Megatron smiled at Overlord's happy expression "And yes Overlord you may express your artistic side".

-(AUTOBOT HQ, MONTANA, MIDNIGHT)-

Skids and Mudflap sat playing a human game called poker, suddenly Mudflap found himself covered in energon "What the…" looking up he saw his brother's shattered corpse and the most terrifying being to ever wear pastel blue. He never had a chance to scream. Overlord stood up and pointed at the Autobot base, Decepticon assassins poured out of the shadows of the forest. Overlord grinned "…And all through the night not a creature was living not even a mouse" he slinked into the base humming, nothing was spared…not even the mice.

-(AUTOBOT BASE, DEIGO GARCIA)-

The fog had come out of nowhere, blanketing the ocean. Epps and Jolt sat watching the shores "I hope your pals on the aircraft carrier will be all right" Epps grinned "Are you kidding me they…" a loud boom interrupted him "What the hell was…HOLY SHIT" Jolt grabbed him and ran as the aircraft carrier came crashing onto the shore from the sky.

Then it started to go dark, looking up Epps watched as a swirling black mass engulfed the sky "What the fuck is…" one of the female soldiers let out a scream turning Epps saw a towering wall of metal, looking up he realized it wasn't a wall…it was the lower leg of a titanic machine that made Devastator look like a midget. The ocean seemed to move around the monster, no, Epps realized in horror that it wasn't the ocean "Dear god…there thousands of them…" a soldier gasped, the water was filled with animal-esque robots. Then they came pouring out of the ocean and sky.

Everything and everyone was consumed by the swarm.

(End of Chapter 1)

A/N: Yes I killed off a lot of characters, the movies just didn't hit the point that this is a war and that the 'Cons are born killers. I will post pictures (I'm not very good at drawing though) of Warzone, Megatron, and Overlord's Bot modes. Also Warzone is about 540 feet in robot mode and 574 feet long in alt mode.

Yes Overlord is crazy as hell…what did you expect?

Yes Warzone has lots of little friends…and if you annoy him he'll introduce you to them and they will eat you alive. (Scarface reference FTW)

Oh and kudos to anyone who knows what movie Perfection, Nevada is from...it stars Michael Gross in the sequels.


	2. Chapter 2

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, but Warzone is mine*

(NOTE: VERY gory scene ahead. Also I have no intention of killing of major characters off...Unless of course they just need to die (Mudflap, Skids, Wheelie), also all mass slaughter victims are Redshirts (aka target practice) so unless I specifically mention a major characters name assume they survive)

-(NEW YORK, NEW YORK: UNITED NATIONS)-

Optimus fell to the floor in front of the whole world, his bond with the Matrix sending him the pain of his now lost soldiers "Dead…all dead" Lennox ran over to the massive warrior "What, who is dead?" he asked "Everyone…Diego Garcia and the Montana base are under attack…no…are gone" suddenly all the screens went black and then filled with the visage of Megatron "Ah Optimus how is the city that never sleeps" Optimus growled "What have you done…?" Megatron chuckled "Well Diego Garcia had a little…visit from the Swarm and Montana…well see for yourself" the screen cut to a giant tower of dead Autobots soldered together, mutilated humans impaled on spikes and chained in unnatural positions strewn everywhere like an unholy Christmas tree. Several world leaders lost their lunch, others let out horrified gasps, "By Primus…Megatron…why" Optimus felt a clenching in his spark "Oh don't ask me ask the artist, Overlord" the screen filled with a face that made every Autobot present step back in horror "Oh Optimus how nice to see you, did you like what I did with the place? My men are so well behaved I decided to let them do some team building art projects together…now tell me decapitation or evisceration?" Overlord stepped back revealing a small blue and silver Autobot held down by some Decepticons.

-(MONTANA BASE)-

"Tell me lad whats your name?" Overlord put his arm around the shivering Autobot like an old friend would "B…Bluestreak s…sir" Overlord smiled "Tell you what Blue, I'm in such a good mood and you've been so polite and well behaved…I'm going to let you go" the insane Decepticon gave him a warm smile "T…thank y…you sir" Overlord gave the small smile watching Bluestreak transform and drive away at high speed "Such a nice youngling…". Overlord went back to humming his favorite song, They're Coming to Take Me Away.

-(UNITED NATIONS)-

Megatron laughed as Optimus growled, then the screens showed a clean swept sand bar "Looks like Diego Garcia was nothing but food for The Swarm…" Megatron raised a brow as two men and a woman ran across the sandbar screaming in terror, then one of the men was grabbed from under the sand and pulled under, the other man was instantly recognized by Lennox, "Epps…oh God no".

-(DEIGO GARCIA)-

Epps fell to the ground turning he watched as several crab like robots advanced on him and the woman, Jackie. The crabs stopped as a massive piece of hand shaped metal slammed in front of them, Epps looked at the titanic machine that had unleashed the smaller ones on the island.

"Enough lives have been claimed today" the monster spoke in a quiet almost African accent crossed with Australian, turning he walked back into the ocean, its smaller companions swarming into ports located all over his body.

-(UNITED NATIONS)-

"Sweet Primus I thought he was just a story made to frighten sparklings…." Sideswipe shuddered "Oh Warzone is very real…and maybe he can pay Tranquility a visit…or maybe the Lennox house hold?" as Megatron said this each location was shown "You see thanks to Soundwave I know where all of the human allies of the Autobots live…and now its just a game of Russian Roulette" Megatron paused and swirled his finger over a map with each location in question marked. Then the TVs went blank.

Optimus growled, stomping out of the UN and combining with his Jet Armor "You just threw the dice in on a very, very dangerous game Megatron, that said he blasted off "AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT AND PROTECT OUR ALLIES" the Autobots transformed and took of in different directions.

(END of Chapter 2)

A/N: Megatron goading Prime. The invasion is nearing its ETA.

Oh and Origins of Movie Bluestreak...


End file.
